dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wormwood
Wormwood is a Character exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. He requires no experience to unlock. Special Power Wormwood's main ability is a Crafting Tab called "Green Thumb". This gives him the ability to craft 5 items that can't be crafted by any other character. The Green Thumb items are : * Living Log - When crafted, Wormwood will lose 20 . * Poison Balm - Cures Poison. * Bramble Husk - When worn, provides protection, causes Mobs to take damage when attacking Wormwood, and prevents damage from Brambles. * Bramble Trap - Behaves similarly to a Tooth Trap, but may also damage Wormwood if he is nearby when the trap is activated. * Compost Wrap - Restores 20 . Wormwood also has a number of other perks: * Gains from planting most Plants: ** +0 from planting Crop Seeds and Butterflies. ** +5 from planting Seeds. ** +10 from planting Grass Tufts, Saplings and Tree seeds. * Can plant Seeds without Farms. * Blooms in Spring, Monsoon Season and Lush Season (3 stages), gets faster walking and bigger hunger drain during blooming. * Attracts Bees, spawns little plants around him when blooming. * Immune to Hay Fever. * Gains from digging through a Dung Pile with his bare hands. * Can fertilize himself with Manure and Guano to regain 2 . He can also use a Bucket-o-poop to regain 2 , however the entire bucket will be consumed. * Loses no health when consuming harmful Foods such as Monster Meat. * Snaptooth and Hanging Vine are neutral towards him. Disadvantages * Loses when plants near him are destroyed (even if the damage is not caused by him): ** -2 from burned trees, Saplings and Grass (planted or item on ground). ** -5 from picking Flowers, digging up stumps or Grass Tufts/Saplings. ** -15 from chopping down a tree (any tier, including burned trees). * Eating food items does not replenish his Health. * Catches fire more easily than other characters. * In Hamlet worlds, he spawns near three Rocks and four Ancient Walls instead of the hot air balloon (which could otherwise be hammered for resources). Trivia * Before he was implemented, there were files in the game of an alternate design, which most noticeably had large, curly horns on his head. In addition, the original sound files were replaced in his introductory update with a very different sound. * Wormwood's quotes appear in a different font and color compared to other characters. * Maxameleon has different dialog when Wormwood is the chosen character. * Wormwood's voice is a didgeridoo. Gallery Wormwood_sides.png|Wormwood In-game. Wormwood_icon.png|Wormwood's Map icon. Deer_worm.png|A frozen Wormwood in DLCs. Worm_sleep.png|Wormwood put to sleep by a Cooked Mandrake. Hamlet Character Update Promo.png|Wormwood in the promotional image that introduced him to Hamlet. Wormwood Idle Animation.gif|Idle animation of Wormwood's old design. Wormwood Model Sheet.png|Old Model sheet of Wormwood found in the Hamlet files. Wormwood early bloom.png|Wormwood in early stage of blooming. Wormwood full bloom.png|Wormwood in full stage of blooming. Sounds Category:Characters